Active suspension systems are known. Generally speaking the object of such systems is to counteract the effect of body roll which is caused by lateral acceleration when cornering.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved active suspension system for a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid operated ram for use in an active control system for a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shock absorber having adjustable stiffness.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fluid operated ram which is capable of supporting a load by having a pressure differential across its piston and which enables damping movements of the piston to take place in response to transient increases in pressure whilst still being able to support the load.